


An Awkward Moment

by clowchan



Series: In the Key of Barisi [21]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, Fluffy, M/M, Pre-Barisi, fic request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowchan/pseuds/clowchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfic requested by tumblr user chiltonsfluffyhair using this prompt: Well this is awkward<br/>This is my take on Carisi passing the Bar and telling Barba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Awkward Moment

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a pre-Barisi fic yet I made the ending a little fluffy!

Carisi still couldn’t believe it. He rereads his ID number, 732-346, about seven times when the Bar exam results popped up. “My ID number. I-it’s on the pass list?”  He was so unsure he would pass at all.  He thought about the numerous essays he had to write, the MPT, and the multiple-choice questions he had to answer. Had he even answered any of them correctly? Did he interpret the laws appropriately? Should he have had added more to his answers or less? Did he use the right evidence to support his opinion on an example case? These thoughts constantly nagged at him throughout the weeks after he took the Bar.

He snaps back to the present when Fin said, “You passed?!” and Amanda greets him with a congratulatory hug. It finally sunk in that Carisi _did pass_. Relief flooded his entire body and he was on cloud nine. It truly felt like a miracle that he got it his first time. All those late nights he spent at Fordham’s law library, borrowing books to study at home, and studying on nearly every break he had paid off. The celebration was short lived. Dodds was leaving the squad and a case that came up that they had to investigate straightaway. Festivities for his accomplishment would have to wait.

There was someone else he had to tell - _ADA Barba._ Barba was the other reason for his success. Carisi was grateful when Barba allowed him to not only shadow during the Hodda case, but a couple other cases too. When their schedules allowed it, Barba would help tutor him on lunch breaks or after work. Barba was tough yet he was honest. He was very critical of the skills Carisi was learning, but he was never condescending. Carisi appreciated the feedback Barba gave him. Every time Barba pointed out an error, he tried his hardest to correct it. As these sessions progressed, they struck up a camaraderie with one another. One of mutual respect and understanding.

During his lunch break, Carisi enters the Manhattan DAs office and heads up to Barba’s office.  He greeted Carmen, “Hey, is Barba in there? Is he busy?”

Carmen shakes her head, “He is and not at the moment.”

Carisi smiles, “Thanks.” He gives Barba’s door a gentle knock. Through the door, he could hear Barba say, “Come in.” He opens the door slowly, peeking his head in. “Counsellah?”

Barba was standing in the middle of his room, reading a folder. He lowers it and turns his head towards him, “Detective?”

“Hope I’m not interruptin’ anything,” Carisi opens the door wider.

“You’re not,” Barba says as he motions Carisi to come in.

“I have something to tell you,” Carisi closes the door behind him.

Barba cocks his head a little, “What is it?”

Carisi walks over to Barba and stands right in front of him. “The Bar exam, I…” He pauses for a moment and he looks Barba in the eyes. “The pass list came out and…” He tried so hard to keep his composure.

Barba puts his left hand on his hip, “And what’s the verdict?”

“I passed!!!”

Before Barba could finish saying “Congratulations” to him, Carisi gives him a hug and then kisses his cheek. It took a moment for Carisi to realise what he had done as an _“oh shit”_ slips out.  “Well, this is awkward,” he slinks back as Barba looks at him in confusion.

“You could say,” Barba crosses his arms, folder still in hand.

Carisi blushes. He didn’t mean to kiss his cheek. What came over him? This was beyond unprofessional and highly embarrassing. What was weirding him out more was Barba standing there silently. Not even an eye roll or a lip curl in disgust. _Nothing_.   “Sorry. I’ll go.”

Barba smirks, “Did I say anything about you leaving?”

Carisi plays with his hands nervously, “No, but I thought that-”

“I would kick you out for that little transgression?” Barba walks over to his desk to place the folder down.

Carisi only nods, straightening out his waistcoat.

“Normally, I would, but even I understand the circumstances, Carisi. You passed the Bar. Not an easy feat to do,” Barba takes a seat. He gestures Carisi to sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

Carisi takes a seat, smiling, “It’s all because of you.”

Barba laughs a little. “As much as I want to take all the credit, you have to give some to yourself too,” he says. He rests his elbows on the desk and folds his hands under his chin. “You put in the effort to study and to put in the hard work. I only guided you along to hone in on those skills. You’re the one who had to take the exam.” His eyes meet Carisi’s as he smiles, “Believe it or not, I am proud of you.”

Carisi looks shocked hearing that, “You are?”

“Of course,” Barba unfolds his hands and drums his fingers on the desk. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I don’t know,” Carisi laughs, looking down at his watch. “I need to get back soon before Lieu runs an APB out on me,” he jokes.

Barba smile in returns, “Knowing Liv, she would.”

Both men stand up and head for the door. Carisi turns around for a moment, “I’ve been thinkin’, if you’re free tonight I want to take you out to dinner. As a thank you for helping me pass.”

“No,” Barba says. “I can’t.”

Carisi feigns his disappointment with a small smile, “Yeah, I bet you’re bu-”

“I’m not finished,” Barba puts a hand up as he places the other on the door handle. “How about I take you out instead, this once?”

Carisi’s eyes went wide for a second, “No joke, really?”

“Quite serious,” Barba looks up at him.  “Text me any place and we’ll go tonight.”

A huge grin appears on Carisi’s face, “Thank you. I definitely will.”

Before he leaves, Barba stands on his toes and kissed Carisi’s cheek.

“I? What?” Carisi blushed harder than before, unable to get a coherent sentence out.

Barba smirks as he lets the younger man out, “Just returning the favour. See you tonight, Detective.”

“See ya, Counsellah.” Carisi couldn’t help but leave his office with the biggest grin ever on his face.  He now had something to look forward to tonight.


End file.
